


Eager

by dreamlittleyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cliche, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Pollen, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic makes Dean horny and desperate. Sam can't stand to see his brother suffer.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager

Dean's been like this for days, and Sam is starting to wonder if the spell will ever wear off. Bobby said it would. Bobby said these things just take time and all Sam has to do is keep Dean out of trouble, maybe get him laid to take the edge off.

Bobby didn't mean it like this, of course, but the man's not here to see them. He's not here to witness what a mess Dean is, and if he were, there's no way he could fault Sam for giving in.

When Sam's not touching him, Dean is miserable. He's in constant motion, hips bucking uselessly into the air and fingers twisting in the bedsheets, his mouth a ceaseless stream of, "Sammy, fuck please, fucking _fuck_ me already, I _need_ you!" He strains against the handcuffs Sam's been using to keep him out of trouble—strains so hard he's broken through the skin of wrists a couple of times, and how the hell is Sam supposed to just leave him like that?

When Sam _is_ touching him, Dean is a different sort of beast. He writhes and moans under Sam's hands, arching deliciously beneath the weight of Sam's body, and even then he can't get enough. Sam tried just blowing him first, but Dean wanted more. Tried fingering him open at the same time, but Dean just writhed all the harder. The only time Dean is in a realm anywhere near calm is when Sam's cock is in him, so that's what they do.

Sam fucks him for as long as he can hold off his own orgasm, then jerks Dean off for awhile, giving him Sam's fingers to suck on, and feels guilty all the while that it takes him so long to recharge. Seconds, minutes, _hours_ too long without being able to give Dean what he needs.

By the time the curse finally ends, Dean is a mess and the bed sheets are unsalvageable.

Dean swears colorfully as the effects of the supernatural roofie finally bleed from his system and leave him able to feel the state of his ass and his abraded wrists.

Sam doesn't mention that his own dick is feeling chafed to hell. Dean's discomfort trumps his by far.

"So," he asks as he unlocks the handcuffs and releases his brother. "Can you stand? I'm pretty sure you need breakfast." It was all Sam could do to keep his brother hydrated through the ordeal.

"Shut up," says Dean. But he rolls off the bed on unsteady legs and dons the sweats and hoodie that Sam hands him. A shower would be a good idea, too, but food is a little more pressing right now.

"I could carry you," Sam offers, and he doesn't mean it to be condescending. He just aches at the pained, fucked-out way his brother is walking and can't think of any other way to help.

"Fuck you," says Dean, but he says it with tired affection as he follows Sam toward the door.


End file.
